


I will never leave you

by TheSiIverDragcn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ramsay Bolton Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiIverDragcn/pseuds/TheSiIverDragcn
Summary: Jeyne and Theon will never leave each other, and Ramsay will never leave themPromt by: Philosopherscribe on Tumbr
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I will never leave you

Jeyne sat up in the bed, her dark hair whipping out behind her. Cold hands could still be felt on her body. Old scars throbbed with the memories.

"Jeyne."

Jeyne looked at the door where she saw Theon, his face lined with worry. She felt her eyes start to well up with tears, his name getting caught in her throat as she whispered it.

As he sat on the bed she quickly leaned into his body, wrapping her arms around him. Tears streamed down her face, making damp spots appear on Theon's shirt. 

She could miss how tight Theon was holding her. How his hands where slight shaking in the balled fists holding on tight to her shift

"Theon, please, stay.”

His lips brushed against Jeynes temple, she can feel the drips coming off his cheeks

“I won’t ever leave you.”   
They both fell into a restless sleep, but the nightmares seemed to lessen. 

The next morning Jeyne found Sansa. She was sitting in the study, looking over papers

“Jeyne, will you and theon be alright today?”

Jeyne nodded, she knew what today was. Today was the day that Ramsey would be sentenced to death.

“I think so.”

Sansa nodded

“You know, my father would insist on a formal execution, but I feel like that is too easy for a monster like him. Jeyne, is there a way you think he should die.”

Jeyne smiled slightly

“Maybe one thing.”

Sansa smirked, but as Jeynes smile fell, so did hers

“Sansa, why did you bring him.”

Sansa rose an eyebrow

“Who?”

Jeyne ringed her hands

“Littlefinger.”

Sansa sighed

“I had no choice. He has control over the Vale.”

Jeyne swallowed

“He took me. Kept me in a brothel.”

Sansa stood up, hugging Jeyne

“I wish I could kill him right now. But we have to wait. He will get his due.”

* * *

* * *

Jeyne and Theon stood side by side, the kennels in front of them

“Arya, my darling wife. Here to say goodbye?”

Jeyne felt her throat hitch

“I'm not Arya. My name is Jeyne Poole.”

He laughed, spitting out blood as he did so

“Reek, how do you feel about Arya saying this?”

Theon stiffened besides her

“Im not reek, my name is Theon Greyjoy.”

Jeyne moved her hand so that each of their hands were clasped together

“Oh, is that so. Tell me, Theon. Do you think that my little wife loves you?”

Jeyne gripped his hand tight

“You can talk all you want, Ramsay. But your words will disappear. Your words, your house, all memory of it. We will make sure of it.”

Ramsay let out another laugh

“Will you be able to forget me. No, I'll never leave two of you.”

His laughing was broken by the sound of a growl, he turned to look at one of his hounds stalking up to him

“Do you really think my hounds would harm me? They're loyal beasts.”

Theon shook his head

“You starved them.”

The two of them watched as one of the dogs took a bite out of his chin. All the other dogs then pounced, Ramsays shreeks tearing into the night. Until they didn’t

“He’s gone.”


End file.
